Slushy
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: Puck is late to school for the first time in weeks and is greeted by Kurt telling him that his girlfriend of three months, Rachel, was the victim. What a reaction. Puckelberry. Oneshot.


His old, rickety truck pulled into the handicapped spot in the teacher's parking lot. For one, it was closer to the school so it was less of a distance to get inside, and on top of that, there were no handicapped teachers in the school, which always gave for a parking space. Not once has he received a ticket for it either. Maybe the stupid, school board approved, cops were finally catching on that there was no way to fix him.

Well, maybe there was one way...

As he slammed his door shut and began walking onto campus, he made sure to keep an eye out for his Jewish princess, Rachel Berry. They had taken the time to work out their relationship after their experiment during the Mash-Up project, and decided maybe they could make it work. For the past three months, things have gone off without a serious hitch.

Other than their petty little fights regarding Glee club, and the stupid things he still tended to do. He stuffed his keys down deep in his pocket as he opened the front doors of the school. Before he could even get to his locker, the bell rang to release the students from the confinements of the classroom.

"There you are," a high pitch voice screeched from down the hallway.

"It's too early for this, Hummel," Puck said, finally getting to his locker. He quickly put in the combination before throwing his backpack and jacket into the almost empty rectangle.

"Not too early to be attacked by the cherry chill that comes along with a Monday slush facial," Kurt called, finally walking up to the Mohawk clad boy.

"Shit..." Puck said, slamming his locker to a close. "Who was it?"

"Your girlfriend, Puckerman," Kurt said, throwing up his hands in frustration, "why else would I come to tell you this?"

Puck's eyes shot to the gay man who stood next to him. His glare was icy and threatening. Before Kurt could spit out another word, Puck found himself storming down the hallway, parting the sea of students as if he were Moses.

He took two lefts and a right before he found himself within five feet of the girl's bathroom. Kurt was trailing behind, struggling to keep up with the enraged boy as the teenagers went back to the middle of the hallway. "You can't go in there," he yelled, "it's the girl's bathroom and you're not gay."

Without checking through the peep-hole he made a year ago, he stormed inside and instantly heard the voice of Mercedes and Tina. As he turned the corner, Rachel was bent over the sink, still covered in the red dye number four.

Rachel's voice struggled to be heard over the sound of rushing water, "how long has it been? The stinging roughly lasts about a half an hour."

"About twenty minutes ago," Tina said, checking her wrist for her the time.

"Who the fuck was it?" Puck said, finally speaking up.

Kurt wasn't long behind, "I tried to stop him."

Rachel quickly picked her head up out of the sink, grabbing onto the stream of paper towels that hung out of the dispenser. She quickly wrapped her hair up and tried to straighten out her skirt. "No one."

"Bullshit, Rach." Her hair was still dripping with a pink tint to the water, and her face looked like someone elevated how much red was supposed to be in her skin tone. He felt the fire within him grow stronger. Someone was about to die. "Who?"

She struggled to keep her eyes open against the stinging. She looked ashamed, like it was her fault that he was angry. "It was Karofsky..."

The upset tone in her voice made Puck take a second thought. He didn't care about how she was still dripping, and that he was wearing a white shirt, but he pulled her up against his body and hugged her gently, kissing the top of her head. He whispered, "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"You couldn't have stopped him anyway," Rachel said, letting him wrap her up in his arms. "It happened while I was getting a book from my locker during class."

"We saw it happen," Mercedes spoke up. "As soon as she closed her locker, wham."

"What were you doing out of class, anyway?" Puck asked, kissing Rachel on the forehead one more time before releasing his grip.

"Bathroom break," Tina said. "Every period."

The warning bell echoed through the school, giving everyone a slightly uneven feeling. "C'mon, I'll walk you to class. After we get you a spare shirt from the locker room."

"Okay," Rachel said, quietly as she looked down at the drenched sweater that was freshly stained a bloody red. "Thank you, girls. Really."

"It's not a problem," Mercedes said as they both grabbed their things off the counter. "It's just a process we 'gleeks' go through."

"Yeah, because I didn't do anything," Kurt mumbled, crossing his arms across his chest.

Rachel laughed slightly, "and thank you, Kurt."

"That's more like it," he said with a joking smile before following Tina and Mercedes out of bathroom.

Puck looked down at Rachel and couldn't help but get angry all over again. She looked more upset now than she did when the rest of the Glee kids were inside of the room. He grabbed her hand and locked his fingers with her own, "let's go get you a new shirt."

He began to turn, but she didn't move an inch, "do you think we could wait a minute... until the next bell rings?"

"Of course," he said. She was embarrassed, he could tell. Rachel dropped his hands and leaned against the wall. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm embarrassed..." Rachel said, letting all of her walls fall except for the one that was holding her up. "I hate when this happens."

He walked towards her and leaned against the tile next to her. He sunk down to the floor and patted the spot under her. Rachel pushed her skirt against her thighs as she sat down.

"I'm tired of feeling like a nobody," she mumbled, putting her head against her shoulder.

"You aren't a nobody," he spoke softly, "you're a somebody to everyone in Glee club, and even more importantly, you're more than just a somebody to me. You're everything."

Rachel couldn't help but smile and look at her boyfriend. He may have been the most feared student in all of McKinley, but when he was alone with Rachel, he was a perfect gentleman. This was a side anyone rarely ever saw. It was the reason that she could put up with his immature and ridiculous actions.

"How do you always know how to make me feel better?" Rachel asked, trying to suppress a smile.

"Because I've had to put up with you for too long," he said as if it actually hurt him. He put a hand over his heart before faking an elaborate death.

She rolled her eyes and poked his side. As soon as her finger hit his skin, he jerked sideways with a surprised laugh. He was ticklish, and it was a secret only they shared. "I told you not to do that."

"I guess I forgot," she said, putting on her innocent act like a pro.

"I'd fight back, but I doubt that this floor is clean. Probably a lot more clean than the boy's room, but I still don't want to be rolling around on it." Rachel and Puck exchanged looks before they slowly rose off the ground and instantly walked over to the sinks.

They were both reaching for towels as the late bell sounded. Puck tossed his used rag into the trash can that stood across the room with a simple flick of the wrist, while Rachel walked up and simply dropped it. He grabbed both of her hands and stood in front of her, "are you ready?"

A small smile pulled at her lips before she mocked her boyfriend, "bring it."

* * *

>He laughed a little before pulling her under his arm and escorted her out of the bathroom and into the empty hallway.<p><p>

"I'll be back in a minute," Puck said as the couple stood outside of the boy's locker room. They could hear echos of deep voices from inside, so they agreed it would be a better idea if Rachel just waited outside. He leaned down and gave her a few kisses before he went inside, while she waited a little bit down the hallway, just in case.

Some of his teammates and other guys from his grade lined the lockers, stripping or changing all over the place. He said a few hellos to the people who noticed he walked in, but quickly made his way to his locker. The faster he got out of here, the faster he could make Rachel a little happier. He was thinking about how this was one of the sweaters he particularly liked, and he really hoped that it wasn't ruined, when he spotted the most infuriating man in the world: Karofsky.

He forgot about his awaiting girlfriend and remembered why she was so upset. Without noticing, he was slamming the man up against the nearest set of lockers, shaking the entire line, the collar of his shirt tangled in his hands.

"What the fuck, Puckerman," he yelled, attempting to put get his grip on the lockers to push off, but Puck's hold on him wasn't letting him create momentum.

"If you **ever** get within five feet from my girlfriend, with or without a slushy, I will rip your fucking head off and go all ape-shit on your ass," Puck said, glaring right into his victims eyes. "Got me, dick wad?"

Karofsky said nothing as he finally pushed the man off of him. He looked around the locker room nervously before walking away out of shame. He pushed a poor freshman into the wall for just being in his way.

Puck smirked and walked back to his locker as the entire room stayed silent and still. He grabbed his spare jersey instead of his work out shirt and pulled his backpack around in front of him. The smallest pocket slid open and a permanent marker came out. He uncapped it and held it in his mouth while his hands managed to find the last name on his jersey and partially because inhaling gave him a little buzz at this angle.

He scribbled away quickly before slamming his locker shut and capping the pen cap back on. He shoved it into his pocket instead of his backpack and began walking towards the door.

When he got outside, Rachel was walking towards him from where ever she was hiding. "What took you so long?"

"I had to talk to the coach," he lied, handing her the shirt. She smiled at him and then kissed him on the cheek.

"You really are my knight in shining armor," Rachel spoke with a flirty smile as she looked up at him.

"Cool, not your loser in tin foil," Puck joked.

"Never," she said as she put the jersey on over her dirty clothes. He watched as her arms disappeared within the sleeves for a moment and he could see the silhouette of them dancing around and finally, her tarnished sweater was coming out of the neck hole in the jersey. She managed to take her shirt off without taking the other one off. He was amazed.

"That was awesome," he said.

"Thanks... I guess?" Rachel said as a voice boomed down the hallway.

"Get to class, you cheap jews!" Sue yelled.

Completely offended, Rachel huffed, kissed her boyfriend once more, and then stormed away. He had a sense of pride watching her walk down the hallway. Since her hair was in a french braid today, you could see his last name "Puckerman" with an added 's to the end. As he turned around to walk towards his class, he noticed Mercedes was standing behind him.

"Puckerman's?" She asked, "is that a branding?"

"No," he said watching Rachel again. Karofsky walked out of the locker room in a frustrated rush. He looked down the hallway at Puck's girlfriend, then at him. He huffed with a glare and walked back into the locker room. "It's a warning."


End file.
